Let Fate Fall Where It May
by Rori Potter
Summary: “Liar,” was what he called her before he did the stupidest thing of all. He tried to kill her. And little does he know that he had just upset fate and it wasn’t going to leave him alone.
1. The Fight That Cost Everything

**Rating:**K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, Past Hermione/Ron, and Hermione/Severus.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **"Liar," was what he called her before he did the stupidest thing of all. He tried to kill her. And little does he know that he had just upset fate and it wasn't going to leave him alone.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Let Fate Fall Where It May

Chapter 1

The Fight that Cost Everything

The air was still. The houses on the street stood side by side with their lights off except one, and at the end of the street stood the oldest house of them all. Often people would stop just to stare at the house. The house stood up on several white marble columns much like the ones from ancient Rome. The columns held up a roof that housed six stories of empty rooms, studies, bathrooms, libraries, dueling rooms, bedrooms, kitchens (on 3 of the floors), dining rooms, and so on.

The outside was made of red bricks, painted glass stories, and an aging green front door. The front yard was a lot like the house, simple yet beautiful on closer inspection. On the first floor the lights were on. Soft whispers turned into loud yells. Not even a minute later did the aging green door fly open by what, at seemed to be a unknown force was in fact an upset woman.

"I would never cheat on you," Hermione yelled. "You should know me well enough to know that!"

"Liar," Ron growled out. Ron raised his wand and in a second a green light hit Hermione in the chest and she crumpled to the ground. He threw all of her belongings that he had packed of hers and stormed inside. Little did he know that he had just upset fate and it wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Auror Potter," Kingsley barked causing Harry to wake up disgruntled. Harry kneeled in front of the fire.

"Yes Kingsley," Harry asked.

"A body was found in front of 236 Mayberry Way," Kingsley said. "You are needed to investigate this murder right away. Be there in 10 minutes." Harry nodded as he attempted to conceal a yawn. Kingsley grinned. "And say hi to the fiancé for me." Harry gave him a mock glare and Kingsley disappeared from the fire and not even a second later did Ginny come in yawning.

"What did he want," Ginny asked as Harry got dressed in his uniform.

"To investigate a murder that happened in front of 236 Mayberry Way," Harry said. Ginny froze mid yawn and Harry noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione live at 236 Mayberry Way," Ginny pointed out. "Do you think…?"

"I don't know but you'll find out," Harry said as he headed to the door. He kissed Ginny on he cheek and he was gone.

When he arrived at the scene it was a mess. What would be called in Hermione's eyes, an organized mess. Hermione would have loved to be there. The street was covered in all sorts of books in various sizes. Small, medium, large, and other sizes varied for the thick like books. Old parchment rolls were scattered and balls of slightly burned parchment was nearest the body so carelessly crumpled and positioned in the middle of the street.

As he approached the body he couldn't help the sinking feeling that it was one of his worst nightmares come to life. He kneeled down next to the body and he knew it was true. The face that stared back at him was of horror, anger, and confusion. He couldn't help the tears that fell down his face and hit where the curse had hit her, the heart. Harry looked up and noted that Kingsley was observing him. Harry stood and forced himself to look at Kingsley.

"Who do you think did this," Kingsley asked softly. He had grown to treat Hermione and Harry as his own children and to see Hermione on the ground like the way she was, was a blow to his heart. Harry could only manage one word as he stared down at his best friends' face.

"Ron," Harry answered. He had them fighting many time but never before had ended up like this. Kingsley nodded and signaled to an Auror Harry hadn't noticed before. Harry kneeled back on the ground and it was then he noticed something strange. She was still breathing.

"Get a healer over here now," Harry barked.

"Mister Weasley how do you plead," the Minister asked. Ron bit his lip.

"Not guilty," Ron said dryly. The court was immediately in uproar.

"Silence! Silence! ," Minister Bones called as she banged the gavel down. She turned to the guards. "Guards it you will." They nodded and opened the large doors. Standing there was Harry and Ginny supporting Hermione in the middle. She looked weak but very mad.

Ron shrunk slightly in his seat. With the help of Ginny and Harry, Hermione was able to sit down. Harry and Ginny took seats beside her. "Miss. Granger could you please tell us what happened that night?"

"What I can remember," Hermione promised. "Where do you want me to start?" Minister Bones seemed amused.

"How about from when you arrived home from work," She suggested. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I had just arrived home from work excited," Hermione began. "I had gotten back from healers appointment not to long before. I found out I would be having a baby girl. I was excited about becoming a mother and I thought Ron would be exited to be a father. I was going to tell him after dinner." She frowned slightly. "I made dinner – Steak and Kidney Pie- his favorite." She squirmed a little and patted her stomach. "He had just arrived home when I had just finished setting the table. While we were eating we talked about work and the good old Hogwarts days. After dinner Ron offered some wine. I refused telling him that it wouldn't be safe for us. He asked me what I meant and I told him he was going to be a father. He didn't take it to well." She winced slightly and her hand went to her other wrist where a purple bruise lay.

"He stood and dragged me to the front door where all my stuff was already packed. He accused me of cheating on him." Hermione shuddered a little. "I opened the door and went out the door with the intention of going to talk to Ginny." She shifted a little in her chair. Pain was obvious in her face. Madam Bones looked on in concern.

"Miss. Granger are you all right," She asked. "Do you need anything?"

"A pain potion would be nice," Hermione muttered with her eyes closed and her hand pinching the brim of her nose.

"Who would you like to administer it," She asked. Hermione opened one eye and peered out at the silent audience. She leaned over and had a whispered conversation with Harry and Ginny.

"She would like Professor S. Snape," Ginny finally announced and Hermione nodded her agreement. With a slight nod in Severus' direction from Madam Bones, Severus went over to Hermione and helped her drink the potion which he quickly followed with Pumpkin Juice. Hermione gave him a grateful smile and said "thank you." Severus returned to his seat.

"Even though it doesn't go with this case Miss. Granger I was wondering why you requested Severus Snape," Madam Bones asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"He has saved my life as well as my friends lives multiple times," Hermione answered. "I was his intern for my 7th year and the year after. I gained respect and trust for him because of that. I will not condone him for his past mistakes for he has – in my mind and many others – already made up for them and more. He is a man just like Harry and just like Tom Riddle once was. Everybody makes mistakes but his were made public while the peoples' mistakes from the rest of the Wizarding World have not been."

"Well said Miss. Granger," Madam Bones answered. "Could you continue with your story?" Hermione nodded.

"As I was saying I was going to go to Ginny when he called me a cheater," Hermione continued on. "I yelled at him 'I would never cheat on you. You should know me well enough to know that.' He yelled at me 'liar.' I had been about to apparate when he hit me with a curse." She shuddered a little and instinctively her hand went to the pendant Severus had given her the first Christmas she was his intern.

"What was the curse," Madam Bones asked. Hermione fidgeted a little.

"Ron hit me with the killing curse," Hermione answered and then she disappeared. The room went into uproar. No one noticed Severus leaving.


	2. Coming Home

**Rating:**K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, Past Hermione/Ron, and Hermione/Severus.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **"Liar," was what he called her before he did the stupidest thing of all. He tried to kill her. And little does he know that he had just upset fate and it wasn't going to leave him alone.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Let Fate Fall Where It May

Chapter 2

Coming Home

The dark cool night gave no indication that it knew what was going on at that very moment. Lying face down on the ground was the weakened body of Hermione Jean Granger or so she was called. She slowly lifted up her wand and uttered the words to the patronus spell. She told the otter her message and watched it disappear just before she welcomed the blackness that she had been fighting.

Up in the headmasters' office (1979)

"We will not allow Snivellus in the Order," Sirius seethed. "He's been a Slytherin from the beginning."

"Sirius…," the headmaster began but was interrupted by an otter patronus.

"Hi you don't know who I am but I know who you are," the message began. "I will explain what I mean when you come and help me. I am down by the gates probably passed out by now. I am injured but I do not know the full extent of the injuries. Bring Severus with you. He should be able to recognize the locket I am wearing which will give you a list of all my injuries. The locket will also tell you other information about me. I must end this message because I am losing energy."

The otter disappeared into the air. Albus immediately flooed Severus and filled him in quickly. Severus promised he'd met them there. Sirius followed the headmaster down to the gates where Severus joined them ignoring Sirius Severus leaned over and opened the locket. He gasped causing Sirius to jump.

"She came back," Severus said his voice full of emotion.

"Who came back," Albus asked with his hand on Severus' shoulder.

"My fiancé," answered Severus. Sirius tried to hold in the surprise.

"Quit staring at me," a hoarse voice demanded. Sirius jumped and narrowed his eyes at the young woman.

"Who are you," Sirius asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did Severus not tell you," She asked. Sirius shook his hand and grinned devilishly.

"Well then you won't know my name will you," She said simply. The hospital wing doors swung open to reveal Remus, Severus, and Albus. Remus immediately rushed over to her and hugged her.

"My have you changed," Remus muttered in her hair. She swatted him upside the head. He gave her a wolfish grin.

"Your name is I-da-ho," Sirius shouted. She looked over to Severus and met his eyes. She immediately began laughing. Sirius looked confused until Remus leaned over and whispered the explanation. Sirius gave the three others a sheepish grin.

With Harry...

"Order," called out Madam Bones. It took Madam Bones a few minutes before she gained order in the courtroom. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter do you have any idea where Miss. Granger may be?"

"I do but I can not say it in front of Ron," Harry answered and Ginny nodded her agreement.

"The court will go into recess for 10 minutes," Madam Bones answered. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter please follow me to my chambers." Ginny and Harry exchanged a look but followed the 'judge' and into the room. "Where is she?"

"I am sure you remember Sara Snape nee Wenlock," Harry said and Madam Bones nodded.

"Excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," She remembered fondly. "Taught my 7th year. Why?"

"She is Hermione Granger," Ginny answered. "Actually I should say Sara Hermione Wenlock. She was sent to the future at the age of 3. Hermione recently found out her heritage with the help of Severus."

"When is she going to come back," Madam Bones.

"Now," Harry answered.

* * *

"Who is she," Minerva asked when Sara entered with Severus laughing.

"Sara Wenlock," Albus answered. "She is Severus' fiancé." Minerva raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Is she…," Minerva began.

"She is the last of the Wenlock line," Albus said nodding.

"She is a decedent of Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw," Minerva exclaimed. "Severus is the decedent of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. If the two have a child the child will be extraordinarily powerful!"

"I know," Albus said.

* * *

"Severus, put me down this instant," Sara demanded as she dangled over Severus' shoulder like a potato bag. Severus huffed and looked at her.

"Tell me why I should," Severus said with a raised eyebrow. "You have just left the hospital wing and are very accident prone. Why should I take the risk?" Sara huffed and then jabbed him in the side causing him to yelp and drop her. Sara looked up from her position on the ground with a triumphant grin.

"Look who dropped me," Sara said her voice dripping with sarcasm as he helped her up from the ground. She dusted herself off and turned just as Severus attempted to pick her up again. Sara smacked his hand away. He pouted and she rolled her eyes. He sighed as though in defeat and wrapped her arm around her slender waist. She nestled her head into his chest and let out a low growl causing Severus to chuckle. He kissed the top of her head.

"My mischievous little kitten I am not going to let you go," Severus whispered in her ear. Sara squirmed. She pushed his face away from her ear.

"That tickles," Sara said at his bewildered expression. He merely grinned at her and pulled her by the waist to the Great Hall. She couldn't help the yelp of surprise that escaped her. They were nearing the hall when he whispered nonsense into her ear causing her to squirm and push him to the side. He gave her a mischievous grin and bolted to the Great Hall. Sara huffed and chased after him yelling at him for not listening to her. He was at the head table standing when she entered.

She narrowed her eyes and did not notice the whole Great Hall looking back and forth between the two as though it was a tennis match. She slowly stalked forward her eyes playful as she did so. When he attempted to hide behind the Slytherins she let out a growl of frustration and transformed into a black cat and charged him. She managed to catch him by surprise and he ended up falling backwards.

She sat herself on his chest and began licking his face. He picked her up and to her shock she was dropped into a bowl of pudding. She jumped out and transformed back. She waved her wand and she was clean. "You are in so much trouble, Severus Alec Snape!" His eyes widened and he bolted towards the head table but not before she cast the summoning charm on some cake and launches it at him. He spun around and turned to face her.

The whole hall held their breath as they watched him come closer to her. He wrapped both arms around her waist and shoved some of the cake into her mouth. She had a contemplating look and then she let out a giggle. Severus grinned.

"Am I forgiven," He asked in a low whisper, although it was useless as everyone heard. She titled her head in a thoughtful look and dragged her pointer finger along some cake on the side of his cheek and stuck it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the flavor. Her eyes fluttered open and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Only if you get me some more cake," She answered grinning. Severus rolled his eyes.

"You have to eat dinner first, my dear," He said grinning at her. Sara huffed and moved around him and grabbed some cake and placed it on a plate and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "My dear, maybe it would be best to remember who you are engaged to." She looked up from eating the cake and raised an eyebrow at her fiancé.

"Oh I remember very well," Sara said as she slowly stood from her seat and walked over to him. "My mischievous little Slytherin." She smirked at him as she got closer to him. "But my dear you forgot that I did not go to Hogwarts and therefore don't care what house you are in so you shall get the same treatment as my dear Gryffindor neighbor." She paused and then looked him straight in the eye. "If I was to marry him of course. But alas, I am not going to be marrying my neighbor. I am marrying a cunning annoying Potions master who is head over his old house." She leaned over to his ear and whispered.

"Don't forget my dear that I went to Durmstrung and that I was known as the only girl who managed to prank ever single student in the time she was there and managed to get away with it. After all I wouldn't have been made Head Girl if I had been caught." Her slender pale hand then landed on top of his.

"That and I won't let you near me for a week if you try to do _anything_, my dear." With that deceleration Severus paled more, if even possible and Sara smirked at him as flounced back to the Hufflepuff table. Severus glided over to her and leaned over next to her right ear.

"This isn't over yet, my dear," Severus whispered into her ear. "That Gryffindor of yours helped me learn a few things at Hogwarts, _my dear_." Sara rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest and then wrinkled her brows as she tried to remember something.

"I believe it was you, my dear that said I would be falling all over the place," Sara said with a raised eyebrow. "Not yourself. I am after all as agile as a cat." Severus rolled his eyes and sat right next to her and snatched some of her cake and which he was returned with a smack on his hand. "Intolerable bat taking my food off my plate." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe I told you that you were to eat dinner first," Severus asked with a smirk. "Or do you want me to feed you?" Sara's mouth twitched as she scanned the hall. With that she gave in and burst out laughing. Severus grinned triumphantly.

"I win," Severus declared. Sara pouted and Minerva came over from the head table. She peered over her glasses at her youngest teachers.

"What on earth were you two doing," She demanded. Sara looked up at her with a grin.

"Whenever we feel that the place is to tense we play a game with each other and make sure at least one person is paying attention," Sara said grinning as she wagged her finger at her fiancé. "We say anything to get the other person to laugh while trying not to laugh our self. Whoever wins gets out of rounds for the week and the loser does both rounds for themselves and the winner. Normally the steaks are different though." She snuck a quick mischievous glance at Severus and he flushed. Minerva shifted uncomfortably as to where the conversation was going.

"Are you two finished now," Minerva asked eying the two over her spectacles. The two just grinned.

* * *

"Why are we here," Lily asked as she bounced young Harry on her lap.

"Albus wouldn't tell us," Remus said as he watched the door. Lily looked over to Remus shocked as did James. James blinked and then looked at Remus again.

"Why on earth not," James asked. His arm was around Lily and he had been making faces at Harry to get him to laugh. Sirius stood behind Lily and was also making faces but was now staring at Remus bewildered. Ever since the two had become security guards the headmaster had told them _everything_.

"Because I asked him not to," a familiar voice answered. Remus looked up startled to see Severus Snape standing in the door way. He was eying James and Sirius distastefully. Without any warning someone came up from behind and wrapped their arms around the normally cold man.

The person was smiling as she whispered into his ear something that could not be heard by anyone else. He eyed her before he nodded and swept out of the room. The slender form appeared as soon as Severus was gone. Remus was startled to notice that it was Sara and she was grinning at them.

"Sorry about him," She said as she glided into the room and took the headmaster's seat. "He's a little cranky that we haven't had a moment together for the past 3 months."

"Why is that," Lily asked looking up from playing with Harry.

"Voldemort decided to capture me," Sara said as she adjusted her position in the headmaster's seat to get a good look at small group in front of her. She wrinkled her nose. "Sev wasn't to happy about that."

"Why are we here," Lily asked yet again.

"My you have you already forgotten me," She asked as she leaned forward. Lily gasped as Sara let her cover fall.

"Sara Wenlock," Lily answered.


	3. Old Truths and Painful Words

**Rating:**K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, Past Hermione/Ron, and Hermione/Severus.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **"Liar," was what he called her before he did the stupidest thing of all. He tried to kill her. And little does he know that he had just upset fate and it wasn't going to leave him alone.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place. _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne

"_Sara Wenlock," Lily answered._

Let Fate Fall Where It May

Chapter 3

Old Truths & Painful Words

"_When all other means of communication fail, try words."_

-Anonymous

_Flashback..._

"_Sara," Lily called as she ran over to her best friend. Lily wasn't sure where she lived as they always meet in the park near her house. She knew it took longer then 10 minutes as she always arrived after Lily did. _

"_Hey Lily," Sara greeted as she approached Lily. "Where are we going today?" Lily grinned at her. Sara eyed her wearily. _

"_We're going to Severus' house," Lily answered._

_End Flashback..._

"_Truth is stranger than fiction, because fiction has to make sense."_

-Liralin Li

_Flashback..._

"_Severus, I am so sorry," Sara pleaded as she ducked a vase that had been aimed at her head. "I have no control over this." She dodged to the side as she ducked a curse that was headed straight to her. He eyed her and then collapsed on their couch._

"_I don't want to lose you," Severus whispered horrified. "You're my everything, Sara. I can't lose you." Sara sat down next to him and Severus wrapped his arms around her._

"_I don't want to lose you, Severus," Sara told him as she looked into his eyes. "I have no choice in this."_

_End Flashback..._

"_Sometimes even to live is an act of courage."_

-Seneca

_Flashback..._

_The house was a mess when Lily arrived. Kneeling on the ground was Severus. He was holding a slightly burnt picture. He had tears streaming down his face as he starred at the picture._

"_She's gone," Severus informed her. "They took her. She knew it was coming. She let them take her. She said she had no control over what was happening. She said it had to happen."_

"_Who took her," Lily asked him as she walked over to him. Severus did not seem to hear her as he just continued starring at the picture in his hand._

"_The death eaters," Severus finally informed her._

_End Flashback..._

"_Most important in a friendship? Tolerance and loyalty."_

- J.K. Rowling

_Flashbacks..._

_When Lily arrived she knew immediately something was wrong, She knew that something had changed as she approached Severus and Sara's home. She pushed the door open to see Severus passed out on the ground. She shook him awake._

"_Severus, what happened," Lily asked him when he refused to meet her eyes._

"_Sara would be ashamed of me," Severus whispered to her. Lily looked at him confused,wondering what he had done._

"_Why would Sara be ashamed of you, Severus," Lily asked him. Severus said nothing but pulled his left sleeve back and Lily immediately knew why she would be ashamed of him. On his pale skin was the pulsating dark mark in a dark color, the color Lily had come to associate with death, black. "Why did you do this, Severus?" _

"_I wanted to get her back," Severus told her with tears streaming down his face. "She wasn't there. They told me she had been de-aged and sent somewhere in time where she couldn't do anything to go against Him." Severus looked down at his arm for a moment. "She's gone, Lily. She's really gone."_

_End Flashback..._

"_Hope is knowing that people, like kites, are made to be lifted up."_

-Anonymous

_Flashback..._

"_She will come back," Lily told him softly. Remus nodded his agreement as took a seat across from Lily and Severus. Severus snorted._

"_Of course," Severus sarcastically said. "And the Dark Lord will be defeated by a baby." Lily rolled her eyes while Remus looked amused at his 'prediction'. _

"_You never know," Lily told Severus amused. "You never know what the future holds until you step forward into it. Fate may have decided a different course than you had thought would happen for you."_

_End Flashback.._

"Sara Wenlock," Lily answered.

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_


End file.
